sgc_commnad_and_off_world_basefandomcom-20200213-history
SGC Commnad and Off World Base Wiki
Cheyenne mountain Complex also know as Stargate Command Stargate Command (SGC) is the military and scientific body for the Stargate Project, which administers and maintains the U.S. government-sponsored teams that go through the Stargate. The SGC was first run by U.S. Air Force Gen. West (Stargate - The Movie), then by U.S. Air Force General George Hammond (Seasons One through Seven) (his command being shortly interrupted by U.S. Air Force Gen. Bauer "Chain Reaction"), then by the civilian appointee Dr. Elizabeth Weir (7.21 "Lost City Part 1" through 8.02 "New Order Part 2"), and currently by U.S. Air Force Brigadier General Jack O'Neill (8.02 "New Order Part 2"). It is housed underground in the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. SGC Base Overview Access To The SGC Base Access to the Cheyenne mountain Complex is restricted. Only authorized personnel are allowed inside the base and the handful of administrative buildings on the surface. The mountain entrance consists of three defense perimeters and checkpoints, each of which requires authorization before personnel may proceed. Military personnel guard the entrance at all times, armed with assault rifles and authorized to shoot intruders. The road into the facility twists and turns, thwarting any high-speed incursions past the checkpoints, and cement and steel barriers are deployed along the road to prevent unauthorized access into the tunnels. The area outside the mountain complex is guarded by two batteries of surface-to-air missiles, with air support available from Peterson Air Force Base out of Colorado Springs. Once access into the tunnel is achieved, the trip down to the primary staging area is one third of a mile, with its own check-point security system. The access tunnel to this facility can be sealed with a 25-ton steel and concrete composite door, securing the base from the outside world. The final security checkpoint requires personnel to submit to a hand-scan before their entry to the base is authorized. The main level covers 4.5 acres of cleared-out stone with steel-lined walls to protect the facility from electromagnetic pulse (EMP). Air pressure sensors located at both the north and south tunnel entrances detect the presence of nuclear detonation and automatically seal the mountain. Levels 1-4 These levels comprise the bulk of the administration areas for both the SGC (Stargate Command) and NORAD (North American Aerospace Defense Command), including personnel, payroll and accounting. All requisitions and authorization orders are processed through the administration areas. These levels also contain a waiting room where SGC visitors stay until they receive authorization to enter the rest of the facility and their escort arrives. The administrations areas include all records and the SGC's secondary computer system, containing date non-critical to the base's operations. In the event of a systems failure, the base can transfer control between the primary and secondary systems to operate the structure's facilities. Level 1 hosts only a small staff presence and access point. It mostly contains the air flow system that pulls air from the surface and shunts it down into the facility through the purification system. Air ducts lead down to Level 11, where a secondary air flow system (based on Level 10) channels air down to the lower levels of the SGC. In the event of a failure, either system can provide limited air flow for the entire facility until repairs can be initiated. Armed guards cover all access points to the elevators or stairwells on Level 1 at all times. Levels 3 and 4 house the SGC's accounting and records departments. Out of date records are transferred to the archives on Level 24. There is also a small mess area. (The main mess hall is located on Level 22.) Sub Levels 5-10 Levels 5, 6 and 7 consist entirely of massive storage areas designed to hold equipment and supplies as required. Level 7 contains a number of specialized and non-perishable foodstuffs for use during base lockdowns. When properly outfitted and rationed, these levels can store enough food supplies to last the entire base complement for a period of three months. These levels can also serve as staging areas for refugees brought through the Stargate, who be housed temporarily within the SGC until they can be relocated to another world. Transforming the storage areas into simple group accommodations will enable the base to hold up to one hundred and twenty people on each level. Levels 8 and 9 contain the SGC's internal power generation plant, the distribution grid for the base's entire electrical system. Power is generated through a small internal reactor during an emergency but most of the time power is pulled from the surface and surrounding hydro-electric resources. Even when forced to rely on emergency power, the SGC may operate indefinitely. Until reactor start-up can be initialized, the base is run on emergency battery power, located on Level 23. This power is sufficient to keep the SGC functional for at least six hours or up to twelve when used judiciously. Level 10 consists largely of the base's secondary air processing plant which helps to draw air for the primary plant on Level 1 down into the lower levels of the facility. the remainder of Level 10 holds the upper portion of the water purification and storage tanks. Sub Levels 11 The split on Level 11 allows the segmentation of the SGC into two entities, but for all intents and purposes, they are referred to as one. The primary elevator shaft runs from Levels 1 to 11, where base personnel and visitors must switch to an alternate elevator system past a security checkpoint. This provides an additional level of security to block access to the base's most sensitive areas. Level 11 also contains the water purification and storage tanks, which share space on level 10. These units can provide several months' worth of drinking water when needed. A power substation on Level 11 provided services to the upper Levels 1 through 10. Sub Levels 12-14 These levels consist entirely of on-base housing for mission-critical personnel. Most rooms are double occupancy for officers or 4- to 6-man berths for enlisted personnel. (SGC senior staff and SG teams are housed on Level 25) A large cargo elevator runs from Levels 12 through 28, bridging to a cargo elevator found on this level. Sub Level 15 Contains all on-base housing for SGC civilian personnel. There are 2-person dorms with communal restroom and shower facilities. (SGC senior staff and SG teams are housed on Level 25) Sub Level 16 OBSERVATION ROOM (16) If for some reason the Gate Room and adjacent areas become too hazardous, room 1612-15 on sublevel 16 is available for officers who wish to monitor Stargate activity. Multiple monitors can relay information from cameras mounted anywhere in Stargate Command. Level 16 includes the secondary command bunker and security station as well as a monitoring station that can keep tabs on the entire facility and operate the SGC in the event of an emergency. Located in the heart of the SGC, the secondary command bunker includes a small control room with video cameras and communications equipment linked to all essential SGC functions. This command bunker can also communicate with the outside world in the event of a major catastrophe blocking standard communication channels. It is used to monitor the covert training exercises the SGC personnel run in conjunction with the U.S. Air Force Academy. This robust training program is helping to prepare newly qualified officers and enlisted personnel for membership of SG teams. The SGC's main stockade is also located on Level 16, equipped with a number of small holding cells. These vary from a utilitarian room equipped with a bed, toilet and washing facilities, work station and monitoring camera to isolation cells with no appreciable amenities. Anyone considered a threat to base security is remanded to the stockade until they can be transferred to a more secure location. All security stations are manned by two armed guards twenty-four hours a day. This level also contains a number of small yet functional accommodations and a small mess hall for emergency purposes. Sub Level 17 This level is currently undeveloped, set aside for future use. As necessary, Level 17 may be used as a storage facility, makeshift triage center or indoor firing range. When the Asgard Thor brokered a treaty between Earth and the Goa'uld System Lords, represented by Cronus, Nirrti and Lord Yu, portions of this level were converted into a meeting room for the delicate negotiations. Sub Level 18 Level 18 holds the majority of the small laboratories and offices used by senior civilian personnel on base. The offices tend to be converted storage areas and workrooms. Each is equipped with a private access code, restricting entry to approved personnel when required. In most situations, this level is a hive of activity, with civilian personnel working around the clock on a variety of key projects, mainly focused on classifying new discoveries brought through the Stargate. At the request of several civilian personnel stationed here, a small communal work area and lounge were recently added and now host their informal social gatherings. Level 18 is where SG-1's Dr. Daniel Jackson, the SGC's foremost archaeologist, linguist and diplomat, has his laboratory. Sub Level 19 Sgcsclab.jpg|Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter Lab Sgcjflab.jpg| Dr. Jay Felger's Lab Sgcbllab.jpg| Dr. Bill Lee's Lab Sgclab01.jpg|Construction of a nuclear warhead Sgclab02.jpg|Scanning/imaging technology Sgcsecarmoury.jpg|Secondary base armory The base scientific laboratories comprise the bulk of this level. Each lab is equipped with a varying set of tools based on the needs and specialties of the assigned personnel. The metallurgical lab contains a number of analysis and dating tools while the experimentation labs include an EM field generator, isolation and observation deck, and an emergency hazmat station. In the event of a radiation or containment leak, Level 19 may quickly be sealed off from the rest of the base. Level 19 also contains a series of observation and quarantine rooms, allowing the interaction and monitoring of items and personnel that may pose a health or security risk to the SGC. The secondary base armory is located here, under heavy guard at all times. The armory holds side arms and firearms for all the base security personnel, enough to outfit a team of up to fifty. A secure sub-armory contains access to explosives and restricted weapons such as SAWs (Squad Automatic Weapons, the M249 Light Machine Gun), claymores, and a small selection of captured alien weaponry. All doors on this level are twice the standard thickness and laboratory walls are reinforced with steel plating. Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter laboratory is on Level 19. Sub Level 20 The level contains additional laboratories and the base's manufacturing services, which meet the needs of any specialized equipment required to support current study programmed and missions. This includes welding, fabrication and the assembly of custom equipment used on-base and off-world. Sub Level 21 Sgcinfirmary.jpg|The main medical bay Sgcmedint.jpg|Intensive Care Sgcmediso.jpg|Medical isolation room gym and physical rehabilitation Sgcmedisolab.jpg|Medical quarantine lab Sgcmedsurg.jpg|State of the art surgical facilities The SGC's Infirmary is located on Level 21, consisting of a medical bay that can accommodate up to eight patients and three operation/observation rooms. These rooms can also double as quarantine and isolation rooms in the event of a viral outbreak on the base. There are private rooms for patients. The Infirmary, ORs and Medical Labs all have state of the art facilities and equipment, including an MRI scanner. There are also gym and physical therapy/rehabilitation facilities. The base's autopsy room is based on this level. An additional set of multi-functional laboratories are used for medical studies and analysis. The labs are shielded against EM leakage and radiation as on Level 19. The SGC's Chief Medical Officer has her office on Level 21. Until her death on the mission to rescue SG-13 from Goa'uld ambush on P3X-666 (7.18 "Heroes Part 2), Dr. Janet Fraiser was the base CMO. Sub Level 22 Sgcmess.jpg|SGC base mess Sgcofficersmess.jpg|Officer's mess aka Commissary Sgcl22isolation.jpg|SG-1 in isolation quarters The bulk of Level 22 consists of the base's mess, which has two main dining areas used during peak times and a smaller, more intimate dining area used for quick bites. In addition, a private mess and meeting area are stationed here for officers. The main kitchen is also located on this level, near the cargo elevator and adjacent to the primary mess. Most food is pulled from the storage foodstuffs on upper levels and occasionally cycled through those on Level 26. Finally, a handful of private isolation quarters exist on Level 22, used as meeting areas or containment facilities for small groups as needed. Each of these accommodations includes folding bunks, a working area and a lounge. Sub Level 23 Sgcsecpp01.jpg|Secondary power grid used by Foothold aliens Sgcsecpp02.jpg|The alien 'transformation' technology This level contains the secondary and emergency engineering and power grids for the entire base. This equipment kicks in automatically in the event of a failure of the primary power plant on Levels 8 and 9, pulling power from either outside the base or via the internal reactor. Until the reactor start-up can be initialized, the base is run on emergency battery power, also located on Level 23. This power is sufficient to keep the SGC functional for at least six hours or up to twelve when used judiciously. Level 23's power resources were utilized by aliens to operate their transformation technology during a foothold incursion of the SGC situation (3.14 "Foothold"). Sub Level 24 Sgcmalpbay.jpg|MALP bay Sgcmalpbay1.jpg|MALPS undergoing repair This level rarely sees use and is reserved for future expansion. Currently, the sub-level stores the UAV, MALP and FRED drone bays and maintenance garages. These drone units are maintained and upgraded here, and their batteries re-charged between missions. Level 24 also contains the SGC mainframe computer which is self-contained and under constant lockdown. No personnel may enter the computer facility without authorization from the Base Commander or the Duty Officer. Sub Level 25 Sgctprivquart.jpg|Teal'c's private quarters Sgcdjprivquart.jpg|Daniel Jackson's private quarters Sgcjoprivquart.jpg|Jack O'Neill's private quarters Sgcvip01.jpg|Stargate Command's VIP quarters Sgcvip02.jpg|Stargate Command's VIP quarters Sgcvip03.jpg|Stargate Command's VIP quarters Level 25 contains the quarters for all senior SGC staff, SG teams, team commanders and the Base Commander. These quarters are either individual or 2-person accommodations with private lavatories. The base's VIP quarters are also found on this level, each outfitted with a single or double bed, work surface and private lavatory. For security reasons, all VIP quarters may be outfitted with monitoring equipment. SG team locker rooms and staging areas are also located here, where SG teams receive mission assignments. All equipment is provided by support personnel, except weapons which must be checked out from the armory on Level 28 prior to embarkation. Sub Level 26 This level is split into two levels – additional senior quarters and storage, the latter primarily used to house the base's food supply. All quarters located here are identical to those found on Level 25 Sub Level 27 Sgcbriefingroom01.jpg|SGC briefing room Sgcbriefingroom02.jpg|Audiovisual presentation Sgcghoffice.jpg|General Hammond's office Level 27 is for the most part an extension of Level 28, with the exception of two key areas. The SGC's main briefing room is located on this level, with a large retractable window overlooking the gate room. Here, SGC personnel meet, frequently with the Base Commander, to discuss mission specifics, take part in mission debriefings, or meet with important delegations. The briefing room contains a large table with seating for up to ten people and an audio/visual unit to display data. A security monitoring system records all events that take place here and a stairwell leads down to the Stargate monitoring room. The Base Commander's office is attached to the briefing room and a transparent window from the Commander's office opens into the briefing room along with a separate entrance from either the briefing room or neighboring hallway. The Commander's office has access to all key SGC systems, as well as a phone to the Joint Chiefs (based at the Pentagon) and a special hotline directly to the office of the President. Just outside the Commander's office is the office of his aide and direct elevator access. Sub Level 28 Sgciris.jpg| Stargate with defensive iris deployed Sgcgateroom.jpg|Immense scale of the gate room Sgcgateroom01.jpg|Gate room security team Sgcoperationsroom.jpg|SGC Stargate operations room Sgcoperationsroom01.jpg|Reverse view of operations room Sgcoperationsroom02.jpg|Part of the huge equipment array Sgcoperationsroom03.jpg|Operations room star map Sgcad01.jpg|SGC base self-destruct control room Sgcad02.jpg|SGC self-destruct nuclear weapon The SGC's most important level – and its deepest – holds the Stargate and all key systems responsible for its function. The actual gate room, or embarkation room as it's sometimes called, spans two levels (Levels 27 and 28). The Stargate and its access ramp dominate the interior. Directly above the Stargate is an access shaft that runs the entire height of the SGC to the interior surface of the mountain. Access to the gate room is controlled by two doors on either side, kept locked and closed at all times. Security personnel guard both entrances, and a security force is on standby twenty-four hours a day to deal with unauthorized gate activity. The base's primary armory resides on this level, also manned at all times by security personnel. SG teams requisition all weapons from the armory prior to mission embarkation and check in their weapons when they return. All unspent ordnance is returned and inventoried at the completion of each mission. The Stargate operations and monitoring room overlooks the gate room and controls all Stargate functions. The SGC's main dialing computer is located in the operations room, along with a map of the known Stargate network. From here, the Stargate may be activated and dialed, the iris may be deployed or opened, and incoming MALP and other drone telemetry may be monitored. An access door leads to a hallway that connects with the gate room, and a stairwell from within the operations room leads up to Level 27 and the briefing room. A communications array located in the gate room provides an uplink with SG teams through the Stargate as well as validation for each received iris code. Access to the iris is controlled by a hand authorization device, a security measure implemented when the SGC was invaded by the invisible Reetou (2.20 "Show And Tell). A number of multipurpose monitors in the operations rooms provide continuous data about the stargates operation as well as a feed from any drones currently deployed. Mounted in the gate room's ceiling is the SGC's missile launcher, which can be lowered to stand just in front of the Stargate and fire two AGM-65 "Maverick" air-to-ground missiles through the gate. Twin 50. caliber machineguns flank the Stargate. Stargate Command's vital base self-destruct is also on Sub-Level 28. SGC protocol requires a countdown to be set on the base self-destruct, triggering a nuclear blast inside Cheyenne Mountain if breach of the Stargate appears imminent. Ordinarily, the self-destruct is set by via the operations room but in the event of a computer failure or sabotage, the nuclear detonation can also be triggered manually by two ranking officers via control pads and the insertion of keys on the weapon itself. It requires two ranking officers with the appropriate codes to override the self-destruct. Sub Level 28 is were Season 6 Episode 1 redemption part 1 starts off: this is where the stargate. Its also where Season 6 Episode 1 start at when McKay is trying to do some kind of electric device so that they can shut the gate down. but it never work and General Hammond days shut is down. When Major Carter tries to turn close the Iris she is shocked and knock back on to the floor uncontested with a burned hand. Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! dvd_038.JPG|Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, talking to Major Louis Feretti in the Medical dvd_006.JPG|Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major Charles Kawalsky in the Gate Room|link=Colonel Jack O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Major Charles Kawalsky dvd_026.JPG dvd_037.JPG|Major Charles Kawalsky, Captain Samantha Carter and Major Louis Feretti in the Medical ward 1477884 1387116031539449 1113830651 n.jpg|Colonel Samantha Carter next to her Husband Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill|link=Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill, and Colonel Samantha Carter Rr0804jack.jpg Images.jpg Asgard-LT.jpg Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter 9x13.jpg Sgcad01.jpg SGC Defense Weapons or Platforms Tollan Ion Cannons= 8 stationed around the SGC for defense OFF World Bases Alpha Site 1 Alpha Site 2 Alpha Site 3 Beta Site SGC alternate reality Gamma Site Icarus base Tera-forma Moon base Dvd 037.JPG|link=Colonel Jack O'Neill, Colonel Samantha Carter, Major Charles Kawalsky Dvd 026.JPG Dvd 006.JPG Dvd 038.JPG dvd_000.JPG 1477884 1387116031539449 1113830651 n.jpg Samantha Carter leather.jpg|Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter in Leather Sgcad01.jpg|Major Samantha Carter in tactical gear Latest activity Favorite links *http://www.gateworld.net/wiki/Samantha_Carter. *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Amanda_Tapping. *http://www.amandatapping.com/. *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Amanda_Tapping. Favorite Actress *http://www.amandatapping.com/. *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Teryl_Rothery. *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Lexa_Doig. *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Jewel_Staite. *http://stargate.wikia.com/wiki/Rachel_Luttrell. Category:Browse Category:Stargate SGC Moon base Category:New Advanced x-312 BattleCruiser/Carrier Category:Alpha Site SGC Category:Alpha Site 2 SGC Category:Beta Site Alternent Realite Category:Gamma Site SGC Category:Icuras Base SGC Category:Alpha Site 3 SGC Category:Tollan Ion Cannons Category:Ori Satilite Beam Weapon Platform Category:USS Daedalus Category:USS Odyssey Category:Koralev Category:USS Apollo Category:Sun Tzu Category:USS George Hammond Category:Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter Category:Colonel Jack O'Neill Category:Tea'c Category:Dr. Daniel Jackson Category:Dr. Janet Fraiser Category:General George Hammond Category:Major Gen. Jacob Carter Category:Major Charles Kwaskley Category:Major Lious Feretti Category:Colonel Albert Reynold Category:Colonel Dave Dixon Category:Colonel Samantha Carter Category:Bra'tac Category:US Midway Category:Colonel Robert Mayepeace Category:Captain Samantha Carter Category:Major General Jack O'Neill Category:Lieutenant General Jack O'Neill Category:Anise/Freya Category:Earth Vessels Category:SG Teams Category:Stargate Command Personnel Category:Samantha Carter-O'Neill Category:O'Neill Family Category:Carter Family Category:Janet Family Category:Bajorian SGC Members Category:Asgard Fleet Category:Admiral Samantha Carter Category:Rear Admiral Kira Nery's Category:Syfy whores